Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days: Lost Memories
Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days: Lost Memories is my second fanfiction from the Kingdom Hearts series. This one is about some extra days of Roxas, Xion, Axel being in Organization XIII and visiting new worlds during their missions. The following series are the worlds that they will visit: *''Pokemon Diamond and Pearl'' - Sinnoh *''One Piece'' - The Grand Line *''Teen Titans'' - Jump City *''Naruto Shippuden'' - Land of Ninjas *''MÄR'' - MÄR-Heaven *''Bleach'' - Karakura Town *''Inuyasha'' - Feudal Era *''Avatar: The Last Airbender'' - The Four Nations (Note: Again, I do not own any of this unless they are custom. Also, this story will have some elements from the Kingdom Hearts manga and it occurs after Chain of Memories.) Intro Just for fun. :) thumb|300px|left Prologue: Hanging Out When the Sun Sets Twilight Town As the sun sets in a city known as Twilight Town, a boy with spiky blond hair wearing a black cloak is sitting on the edge of the city's clock tower waiting for someone. This boy's name is Roxas. He then hears footsteps behind him and a voice saying, "You're here early again, Roxas?" Roxas then looks behind him to see an older guy with spiky red hair also wearing a black cloak walk up to him. This was his one of his best friends, Axel. "No, you're just late again." Roxas said with a smirk. Axel chuckled in response of that joke. "Here, I got us some ice cream." Axel then handed a sea-salt ice cream bar to Roxas, which was his favorite flavor of ice cream. As they sat down on the ledge, they were about to begin eating when they heard a girl's voice behind them say, "Are you two starting without me already?" They look behind them to see a girl with short black hair and blue eyes also wearing a black cloak walking towards them - Xion. "Now why would you think of us doing that?" Axel said in a sarcastic tone. Xion giggled from Axel's joke. "Don't worry, I already got my ice cream," said Xion as she sat on the ledge and unwrapped her ice cream. As the three ate their ice cream and watched set, Axel asked, "So, where'd you two get sent to this time?" Roxas said, "Agrabah. Heart-collecting duty as usual," while Xion said, "Neverland. I got to check out that pirate ship and I even got to meet that fairy that you and Roxas were talking about. I wonder if there are more worlds like that?" "Yeah, we haven't gone to any new worlds yet. I mean, aren't there any more worlds besides here and the castle?" Roxas asked in dissapointment. "Funny you should mention that," said Axel with a grin, "Cause I got word from Saïx that we're gonna have a meeting about some new worlds that our Dusks discovered." Roxas and Xion immediately got interested by what Axel just said as the both asked, "New worlds?" Axel continued, "Yeah, and apparently these worlds are bigger than the ones that we usual go to. And ya know what that means..." Roxas and Xion knew the answer as Roxas answered, "More Heartless." "Exactly," said Axel, "But there's more to it. I'm a little fuzzy on the details, but from what Saïx learned from the Superior, it sounds like we're going to do a new kind of mission." "A new kind of mission?" Xion asked in confusion. Roxas then asked, "Wonder what kind of mission it is?" Axel answered, "Well, we're not gonna find out until tommorow, so let's just finish up our ice cream and RTC as soon as possible, okay?" Both Roxas and Xion nodded as they answered, "Okay." As they continued eating their ice cream, Roxas couldn't help but think about the new worlds that he was going to visit. "I wonder what the new worlds are like?" he wondered as he stared at the sunset. Day 1: Undercover The World That Never Was Chapter 1: Day 2: Category:Fan Fiction Category:JS Games FanFiction Category:Crossovers Category:Kingdom Hearts Series Category:Stubs Category:Kingdom Hearts Fan Fiction